The Music Video
'''The Music Video '''is the 6th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 6 episode Playing Music Video with Friends. The same day as "Room For Everyone". Plot Barney and the kids make their very own music video. The children will record the music box. Min plays the cello. Carlos plays the saxaphone. Julie, Robert, Curtis and Kristen plays the piano. Keesha plays the drum. When my good friend Joe Scruggs comes to visit. Keesha was very happy about it. Cast *Barney *David (Kenny Cooper) *Maria *Brooke *Juan *Carlos *Min *Tosha *Julie *Kristen *Jeff *Curtis *Robert *Keesha Songs Trivia *David wear the same clothes from My Favorite Things!. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a little long hair. *Brooke wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a hairstyle. *Juan wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing!. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Anyway You Slice It. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Camera Safari and It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a hairstyle. *Julie wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!, My Family Just Right For Me, Eat, Drink And Be Healthy (1995 Episode) And Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode). And a pony tail. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a high pony tail. *Joe Scruggs's wear the same clothes from Live From Deep In The Jungle. And a haircut. *This is first appearance of Keesha. *This group (Min, Julie, Juan and Carlos) also apperared in "If The Shoe Fits...". * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!". (desert for Ice cream for instead) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney in Outer Space". * When the Barney's say "Well, Hi everybody! Hi!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Let's Show Respect!". * When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "You Are Special". *This is Joe Scruggs's second and final appearance in the Barney & Friends series. *This is the first episode Min plays his piano with "I Love You". The 2nd time is Classical Cleanup with Mr. Boyd. *At the end of the Barney doll with a music video box and wave left hand. *The version of the song "Looby Loo" is played in different arrangement. *The same musical arrangements from "I Love You", Min's play piano vocal was taken from "Classical Cleanup" (with Mr. Boyd Play is Piano "I Love You") is used. *Min is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and she turns out the lights. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Twice Is Nice!". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "On The Move". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The same magic sparkles that Barney uses his magic to have his top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing stick, and happy dancing shoes used in this episode was also seen in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The same top hat that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The same bow tie that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *During "I Love You" then Juan, Carlos, Min, Robert, Curtis, Kristen, Jeff and Keesha, Barney left, while Tosha and Julie, was Min playing piano. Barney I love you (The Music Video's version) Transcript *Carlos: I know another music video would you like to play. *Juan: Yeah, i know how about play the piano. *Barney: Hey. *Juan: We pick another last music video would you like to play the piano with Min. *Min: Me too! I love that! So gather around everybody, until Barney. watch me! *Barney: Great! *Min: I'll play the piano, And then we can sing "I Love You". Listen. *(Min is playing the piano, music starts I Love You) *Min: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and Kids: I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music and piano ends) "Barney's Music Video" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (The Music Video) #Short Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Barney Says Segment music song fast # Any Way You Slice It Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation